In recent years, there have been great demands for the increases in the amount of information processing and in information processing speed for personal computers under such circumstances including widespread use of the internet. Along with this, it has come to be necessary that hard disc drives (HDD) incorporated in a personal computer be increased in capacity and in information communication speed. For this, the substrate for suspension (flexure (integrated lead suspension)) used in HDDs need to have advanced functions.
As such a substrate for suspension, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-213793 discloses a flexure comprising a slider bonding pad part (tongue section), an outrigger and a crossbar. Further, wiring is formed on the outrigger in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-213793. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-039626 discloses a disk device suspension comprising a wiring layer arranged between the tongue section and the outrigger section. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-287296 also discloses an out trace type flexure in which a trace member (wiring layer) is extended around the outside the outrigger section. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-041241 also discloses a gimbal structure comprising a trace support tab that supports a conductive trace (wiring layer).